roblox_troll_pasta_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Nibba-Nibber
Guest 0... I done been playin (both main accounts combined) since 2014. But never up in mah muthafuckin yearz of experience have I peep suttin' so strange... Da game I spotted dis odd figure on has since been deleted. Chapta 1: Dizzle 1, searchin fo' Guest 000 One of mah playaz had holla'd at mah crazy ass on some hommie dat had jacked tha fuck into Roblox n' chizzle tha way Guest names could be generated, I didn't believe his ass at first yo, but then I decided ta check tha Roblox Creepypasta Wiki. As I gots back from gettin a soft drink, I turned on mah computer, searchin on mah browser fo' "Roblox creepypasta wikia" I clicked on tha wiki n' searched fo' a phat story. I found these stories bout guests bein named bizarre thangs. Well shiiiit, it busted a cold-ass lil chill down mah back. Thatz when I remembered what tha fuck mah playa had holla'd at mah crazy ass earlier n' shit. I was scared but decided ta check dis out. I decided ta search fo' dis Guest by first playin a game, or three. I played one game, no dice fo' realz. A second game fo' realz. Also nothing. But when I gots ta tha third game, I saw suttin' straight-up strange. I saw footprints. At first, I thought dat shiznit was just tha game. But then I saw I couldn't peep any other footprints, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Well shiiiit, it freaked mah crazy ass up n' I left tha game. I decided ta chill like a pimp, cuz dat shiznit was gettin late n' I had school tha next day. Chapta 2: Dizzle 2: First Encounter Afta I had just finished mah homework, I decided ta continue searchin fo' dis mythical being. I saw a AD fo' a game, tha question ad only sayin "?" In red. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I suspected not a god damn thang of tha red colorin at first. But then I gots tha fuck into tha game dat corresponded wit tha advertisement. As tha game loaded up, I saw tha blue loadin circle chizzle tha fuck into a thugged-out dark red. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I was straight-up trippin but still decided ta stay up in tha game. I saw a guest, bustin aiiight threadz from a gangbangin' finger-lickin' distance. But as I gots closer ta dis figrue I discovered it wasn't just a regular guest. Dat shiznit was Guest 000. What seemed like regular threadz from a gangbangin' finger-lickin' distizzle turned tha fuck into a jacked mess yo. Dude came up ta me n' holla'd "I don't give a fuck bout you" I thought at first dat shiznit was a hacker just messin around yo, but then I saw his clothes: Red blood on his hands, n' a gear dat represented a knife wit blood. I also saw his wild lil' fuckin eyes a pure black, hit grill wit a red smear yo. His threadz where black n' covered wit picturez of bleedin robloxians. I gots outta tha game quickly and, I swear ta god I saw "0" up in bold red on tha front page yo, but fo' a split second. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This was just tha beginning. Chapta 3: Dizzle 3: Diggin Deeper I had just gotten home from school, dat shiznit was Fridizzle n' there was no homework dat night. That same dizzle I gots on a game I found dat I had come across wit fuckin shitloadz of difficulty. Dat shiznit was called "Guest 000z Place: 000" At first I thought dis was a jacked game yo, but it stated Guest 000 made dat shit. I was trippin cuz I knew guests could not possibly make games. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So I decided ta inspect it mo' n' mo' n' mo'. Da thumbnail was just of tha regular startin place, wit tha startin place description. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. But when I gots tha fuck into tha game dat shiznit was anythang but just a game dat was unedited. When tha game loaded up, tha grass was a thugged-out dark red yo, but I supposed dat shiznit was nothing, I then saw a rubixs cube mesh a gangbangin' fairly distizzle from spawn. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I touched tha Rubikz cube mesh yo, but then mah computa has a funky-ass black box round tha edges.. n' you KNOWS dat shiznit was a monitor glitch yo, but then Guest 000 Joined. At first I was just stunned, n' creeped out. But then what tha fuck da ruffneck did ta me was terrifyin fo' realz. As he gots close ta me, a funky-ass big, bloody eyebizzle rocked up on tha sky box. Well shiiiit, it took over mah computa n' had 900 clonez of itself on mah monitor. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Eventually it stopped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Guest 000 nudged over ta me n' holla'd "TURN OFF THE COMPUTER OR BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN TO YOU Builder!" I turned off tha computer, almost as if i done did it involuntarily. I stopped all activitizzle on mah PC dat day. Chapta 4: Dizzle 4: Da End. I went on Roblox, another day, another game, I went on dis place called "..." Dat shiznit was again n' again n' again by Guest 000, With just "000" up in bold red up in tha title. I joined tha game. Guest 000 was there, dis time creepier n' shiznit yo. His threadz was covered up in pure blood his afro was also covered wit blood. When Guest 0 strutted towardz mah dirty ass. I didn't move. I was too terrified ta move all up in tha time. But then, I be thinkin da ruffneck did suttin' ta me I won't forget he made mah avatar fly across tha map yo, but mah avatar landed on his head, tha game then flossed a vizzle of mah avatar goin ta tha hospitizzle. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. Well shiiiit, it flossed his head bleeding, blood spillin from dat shit. My fuckin avatar respawned. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! But it kept loop cappin' me each time. On tha 20th loop kill, mah mouse ran outta batteries n' moved across tha screen, turnin a funky-ass blood red, coverin tha screen wit blood when it moved, then. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Well shiiiit, it all stopped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da game crashed n' made tha front page pure white. I was paralyzed at dis point, bein too afraid ta do anything. But "Roblox" turned tha fuck into KILLGAME, every last muthafuckin user covered wit only blood n' tha color bein a funky-ass blood red instead of tha regular blue. Da forums was explodin wit replies, n' Roblox joint crashed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Afta 1 minute of waitin fo' it ta be fixed, Roblox turned back ta normal yo, but wit one twist.... A cold lil' woo wop played up in tha background. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dat shiznit was titled "xDdkwskkw" Category:Archived Pages